


Discovery in the Dark

by Marta



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, alternate perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gollum discovers that his Precious is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery in the Dark

We hates the nasty faces, the cruel burning lights, but they shows us things. We must find it, the hole where we hide the Precious…

Here it is. The hole where we keeps it, our birthday-present. We reaches inside. Where is it? We always keeps it here, no nassssty goblins pawing and prying…

We used it to hunt them, yes, for we must eat. But we put it back, didn't we? We always puts it back, we cannot lose it after so long…

"Curse the Baggins! It's gone! What has it got in its pocketses? Oh we guess, we guess…"


End file.
